Jealous Boyfriend
by Asifweneversaidgoodbye
Summary: CrissColfer! prompt: Darren witnesses a scene between Sebastian and Kurt and gets very very jealous. What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

**AN; Another prompt! This one is six parts long :) Just so you know, Monday starts my internship so I probably will update stuff less often then... :( I won't forget you though! **

**Prompt: Jealous! Darren because of a Sebastian/Kurt scene**

* * *

><p>His tongue was swirling around the tongue that was shoved into in his mouth. Hands grabbed his head, fingers curling themselves in his hair. Eyes were closed, seeming to enjoy the kiss. Body's were so close they could feel each others heartbeat if they hadn't had any clothes on. They had to quit soon. Yeah. Because this was supposed to be the moment he would break away, telling him he couldn't do it. That this was wrong. That he had m-… a boyfriend. Any moment now. His fingers grabbed his waist. <em>Any<em> moment now. My fists were clenched next to my side, tensed beyond words. And then, finally, _fucking finally_, they part. He looks dazed for a moment, staring into his eyes with confusion and something I don't _want_ to put my finger on. His gaze drops to the lips that were just on his. Hands reach out to his waist and I almost want to yell, but then he steps back, shaking his head slightly.

"No. No, I-This shouldn't have happened. Blaine… I- I can't do this," he stammered, backing away further, one arm in front of his chest and one in front of his mouth.

"Well I didn't expect this," Grant replied and took a step forward. "Hell if I know you were this good I wouldn't have tried so hard on that little prepboy!"

And that is my line. My line to come in the scene as if I didn't know what just happened. But I did know and fuck I was furious. I could almost taste the jealousy in my mouth.

"Little prep boy? Am I missing something here?" I asked and stepped in, looking between Chris and Grant.

And yes I glared at the both of them, but I couldn't help it.

"Blaine!" Chris said in a high, surprised and scared voice.

"Hey," I said and it should be in happy 'i'm here love' voice, but it didn't came out that way. My voice was flat and strained. Keeping out emotions, because if I didn't do that, it would probably sound like venom.

"I was just telling your boyfriend here that the little prepboy attitude was hot, but that the whole fashion diva thing is even more hot," Grant said, smirking.

He fucking smirked. Asshole. Stupid, attractive, long, acrobatic, gorgeous eyes, annoying sexy voice moron.

I rolled my eyes on cue and walked towards Chris, putting my hand on his arm.

"Come on, let's go. Glee practice is starting," I said and pulled him along, apparently not wondering why the hell Sebastian was in a deserted bathroom with _my_ boyfriend on a school he didn't even go to.

"See you later Kurt, can't wait to actually," Grant said in a slightly to loud tone, making my head ache and making me want to punch him even more.

"Cut! Good work guys. Darren good job on the emotional jealousy part!" the director yelled and I immediately let go of Chris, walking away.

"I think we need to do the kiss some more, it's not as it was scripted, but… as usual Chris, you make it better. Positions."

I felt a vein throb in my head.

Chris changed the fucking kissing scene to just kiss Grant some more, a bit longer, and what were the results? He gets fucking credit for it.

Stalking away I dropped down on a chair. I didn't have to do a thing anymore, but hell I wasn't going to walk off. What if something happened between them and I wouldn't see it? It killed me yes, but on the other side I didn't want to miss one single thing.

On the bright side of life. Chris hadn't need a cigarette yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was it! Please review and let me know what you thought of it! :) Love you all!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN; Hey guys! Thanks for the sweet replies! They make me smile and feel warmer in this freeeezing weather!**

What happened last:

_Chris changed the fucking kissing scene to just kiss Grant some more, a bit longer, and what were the results? He gets fucking credit for it._

_Stalking away I dropped down on a chair. I didn't have to do a thing anymore, but hell I wasn't going to walk off. What if something happened between them and I wouldn't see it? It killed me yes, but on the other side I didn't want to miss one single thing. _

_On the bright side of life. Chris hadn't need a cigarette yet._

* * *

><p><strong>Part II<strong>

Finally. The scene was done. Rather sad actually. I would have enjoyed seeing those two snog each others head off some more. Not.

_"_Oh my God, you really have to teach me how to do that," Grant said laughing and putting his hand on Chris' shoulder.

Would someone notice it if I'd just smack his head? They probably would. Considering the fact that I had to bring in a fucking stepladder if I even wanted to _reach_ his head.

"What?" Chris said, smiling up at him, not shrugging the hand off.

"Blush on commando! And looking like that! God, I'm never gonna be as good as you, I swear," Grant said giving Chris his charming, perfect smile.

My hands were really itching right now.

"Who said it was acting?" Chris said smirking.

My teeth were grinding now.

Grant's laugh filled the little bathroom and Chris smiled.

"You're okay there buddy?" he suddenly asked and it took me a minute to figure out he was actually talking to me.

"Fine. Never been better," I said and turned around to storm off.

Yeah I probably looked like a freaking toddler acting this way, but I really couldn't stand it any longer. Fuck. All the feelings that ran through me were suffocating me and I really had to go away.

A warm, strong hand surrounding my wrist stopped me. With an irritated groan I turned around, trying to hide my obvious distress by everything but failing miserably.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked, worry and surprise now evident in his eyes.

"Just getting some fresh air. It's really hot in here," I muttered, not meeting his beautiful eyes.

"Oh good idea. Mind if I come along?" he asked, hand still holding me, making me feel even warmer.

I'd rather be alone, just for now. But I couldn't say that to him.

"Sure," I said and turned around again, missing the strange looks Grant was giving him.

Chris smiled and let go of me. Before we walked away, he turned around though.

"Hey Grant!" he yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Am I a good kisser?" Chris asked grinning widely.

Grant's eyebrows shot up high on his forehead, eyes widening comically.

"Y-Yeah. I guess?" he answered, looking a bit flustered, but smiling nonetheless.

I really think no one could hold me responsible for my flailing fist if I'd knocked him down. But being the gentleman that I am, I didn't do it.

"Hmm. I have to do better then next time. 'I guess' isn't really good feedback. At least Darren here gave me some good feedback! Telling me I rocked his world," Chris said laughing. "But then again. He wasn't as good as you," he finished and then started to walk away.

Leaving a very wide smiling Grant and a very angry and pissed me behind.

"Are you coming Dare?" I heard him yell, not even bothering to wait for me.

I watched Grant as he made a move to also follow us.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked him, wincing at the harshness in my voice.

He cocked his head and watched me with mild interest.

"Not particularly no? But if you want to be alone with mister Colfer you only have to ask me Darren," he said smiling softly.

My eyes hardened.

"Whatever," I said and walked off, trailing behind Chris.

But I really didn't want to follow Chris. Not when he was being like this. All flirty, sensual and sexy. I hated him when he was like that. No, wait, that wasn't true. I hated him when he acted like that in front of other people than me. I knew it was jealousy. I knew that very well, but what could I do about it? I hated it. Hated the way it made me feel. Like everything in me was on fire, itching in a way that wouldn't go away, no matter how hard I'd scratch. I knew I never could have Chris the way I wanted him. I knew that. I knew the only way I could ever have him was having him as my onscreen boyfriend and my off-screen friend. That didn't made it less hurtful though. So it was probably easier to just feel_jealousy_ instead of the constant _hurt_.

"Hey Criss," I heard Grant yell and I looked up, not even knowing where I was going. Ah. I was almost at my own trailer.

"What?" I asked him, trying to stare him down from my place.

"You should work on your kissing techniques," he said, laughing at his own joke before he walked off to his trailer.

My jaw tensed when I ran after him.

"Hey! Wait," I yelled and I heard my own voice breaking slightly.

Grant just waited in his doorstep, looking at me with wonder in his eyes.

"Dar-Wow. What's wrong with you?" he asked, worry and something close to fear close in his tone of voice.

"You. What the fucking hell is your problem man?" I asked pushing him against his chest, making him back up in his trailer, my lips a thin line, holding in other words.

"Calm down man! I don't have a problem! Darren, come on!" he said, looking positively bewildered.

I pushed him again, feeling my hand tensing into fists again.

"What the fuck was that comment for then?" I asked, voice harsh, hands itching to just smack him.

His eyes looked down at my fists and his mouth opened slightly.

"I-That was a joke. For crying out loud, what _is_ wrong with you?"

My eyes flashed and I raised my fist up.

"Are you drunk or something?" Grant asked in a panicking voice, looking really scared now.

I didn't really like the feeling that someone could be scared of me, but on the other side, maybe he would back off Chris now. Hearing how ridiculous my own thoughts sounded I stepped back, trying to control my emotions and thoughts. Pacing in his trailer I avoided his eyes.

"Darrren, hey, come on buddy. What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" he asked now, voice gentle and tender.

Fucking bastard being all cute and understanding. Why couldn't he be more like Sebastian? It would be easier to hate him then.

I slumped down on his couch, head in my hands, closing my eyes. Fucking hell, I almost _hit_ Grant. I almost punched him in his face for acting a scene with Chris. For comments Chris made. Not him. Shaking my head slightly I tried to get my breathing under control. This wasn't me. This had to stop. Chris was making me crazy.

"Dare?" he asked, sitting next to me, hand tentatively placed on my back.

"It's Chris," I admitted, feeling a bit of tension leave my shoulders because I was about to finally admit it someone.

"What about Chris?" he asked now, voice betraying nothing but pure interest and worry.

"I-Nevermind. I'll just. I'm sorry, I really am. I'll just leave," I said and stood up.

"Darren sit down. Come on. You can't be like this. Something's obviously wrong. You can tell me, I won't judge you."

I looked at him and saw the honesty in his eyes and I could hear the warmth in his voice. And maybe he was right. I needed to tell someone. I couldn't go on like this. I sat down again, hands fidgeting in my lap.

"So.. Chris?" Grant asked.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, before the words slipped out between my lips.

"I'm in love with him."

-tbc-!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Part III on the way! Please review and let me know what you thought of it! I always love it!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN; And part III :) **

_What happened last:_

_"___Darren sit down. Come on. You can't be like this. Something's obviously wrong. You can tell me, I won't judge you." __

__I looked at him and saw the honesty in his eyes and I could hear the warmth in his voice. And maybe he was right. I needed to tell someone. I couldn't go on like this. I sat down again, hands fidgeting in my lap.__

_"___So.. Chris?" Grant asked. __

__I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, before the words slipped out between my lips.__

_"___I'm in love with him."__

* * *

><p><strong>Part III<strong>

"You're what?" Grant said voice filled with disbelief.

I stood up, really not wanting his judgement or him laughing at me.

"Nevermind, just. Just forget I said anything," I said as my hand was already on the doorknob.

"No, Darren-wait. I'm sorry. You just caught me of guard here, man. Please come back."

Looking back over my shoulder I considered my options. I could walk away now, deciding to never talk about it with another person again, hoping that Grant would keep this to himself _or_ I could actually try to talk about it and maybe get some of the stress and tenseness out of me. If only for a little time.

Slipping down next to Grant again I felt my body slump down. What was the point of keeping up a strong, happy facade when you already spilled your biggest secret? And to Grant of all people. The guy who came to this show to break me up with Chris -in the show yes, but still- it wasn't the person I'd thought I would say it to first. I actually didn't consider saying it to _anyone_.

"Does Chris know?" Grant asked in a soft voice, probably still scared that I would run _or_ punch him.

A harsh laugh escaped my lips.

"Did it look like he knows? What do you think?" I asked rather rhetorically.

It was quiet for a moment.

"Why don't you tell him then?" was the new question.

I closed my eyes, pressing the palms of my hands to them.

"Because he doesn't…He-He is not in love with me. And I know that, I do. But I don't want to hear him say it. I have him as a friend now and that's good. It's not what I want most, but I'll take whatever I can get actually. God I'm pathetic! Listen to me. I sound like a heartbroken gossip girl!" I said in a bitter tone.

"Nah, gossip girls would just bang the first guy they can get their hands on," Grant replied in a joking matter.

It helped because I smiled, only if it was just a little.

"Why doesn't Chris… How am I supposed to ask this?" Grant muttered under his breath. "How do you know that Chris doesn't like you in that way?" he said, reversing his words.

I leaned back, letting my head rest against the back of the couch.

"Besides the fact that he just flirted his ass off in front of you?" I asked and grunted.

Grant laughed and shook his head softly.

"Isn't that the way he just is?"

I shook my head.

"No, that's the way he became. He wasn't like this. He was very shy on topics like that. He'd joke, yes, but he never … presented himself like that. And now he does it's even harder you know? Because someday someone will fall for it and he will be gone. He won't even be an option anymore."

Grant nodded understandingly even though he didn't know the Chris from a year ago. The Chris I immediately bonded with within exactly six minutes. The bashful, nerdy, goofy, funny, still growing into his own body Chris. And I loved him dearly as a friend. But then somewhere between season two and season three he fucking evaluated to a freaking woodnymph. _He_ was sex on a stick and I wasn't even kidding! And the worst thing was that I'd fallen for it as a stupid nerdy schoolboy having a crush on the quarterback of the football-team. My head was a mess whenever Chris was near. And I hoped to god that he thought I was just really good at acting and didn't look at him with so much love in my eyes because I _was_ in love with him. Sometimes I wished Kurt and Blaine would break up to just… give me some air. But then again, if they'd break up I'd probably should leave the show and then I wouldn't see Chris at all at that wouldn't do either.

One way or another. My life sucked right now.

"But… weren't you straight?" Grant asked suddenly.

I glared at him sideways. Really? I put my heart in front of him, spilling everything out and all he questions is my sexuality? What was wrong with people anyway? Why was that always such an important issue? I just didn't get it.

"Does being in love with Chris makes me straight? No. Does it make me gay? No. Does it matter? No! Fuck Grant, I'd think you were a little bit more open minded about things like this," I muttered, trying to keep my anger and frustration under control.

"Hey calm down, I didn't mean it like that. It's just. I don't know. You were kind of my big example you know? Being straight but playing the most believable gay guy I've ever seen."

I didn't know if I should feel flattered or hurt. I mean he just told me I looked gay. And now I even fell for a guy. So. Yeah.

"Thanks, I guess? But I don't really care about any of that. And I shouldn't either, because I never have to come out or anything considering the fact that Chris is the only guy I'd come out for and that never will be necessary so yeah. Makes it easier I guess."

"Okay."

Grant stood up and I actually thought for one split second that he'd go to Chris and tell him everything. But no. The stupid adorable Grant Gustin was now on his knees in front of me, hands on my knees, looking in my eyes with a very serious look.

"Look Darren. You think you don't stand a chance with Chris. I think you do. I-People always see you as straight and maybe Chris does as well so maybe that's the reason why he never considered you as an option. I don't know. But don't you think you should let _Chris_ make that decision for you? You're a great guy and so is Chris. If I knew you were into him I would have probably helped you much sooner! You should see the way he looks at you when you're not looking Darren. Like he can't believe you're true. I always thought it was really special to see two guys like you being that intimate and carefree around each other. Hell, I envied it! Although I should have probably known that it was more than that. But seriously. I think you should tell Chris. He has a right to know and it'll be off your shoulders."

To say that I didn't expect this was probably the understatement of the year. Especially if you thought about the fact that only ten minutes ago I wanted to punch him for kissing the guy I have a desperate crush on.

"I really can't. He doesn't feel the same and it would literally kill me if he'd tell me that."

One perfect eyebrow raised up.

"Oh okay. Well you really shouldn't then. Because you know. You're right. You're totally fine now. You have everything under control. And the next time we're going out with everyone, you totally won't punch the living hell out of someone who is dancing with Chris. You won't. Because everything is good the way it is now. Perfectly fine and under control," Grant said with an eye roll and stood up to lean against the wall in front of me.

My eyes were trained on my legs now and my mouth opened to say something but closed again. What the hell could I say? He was right. He was perfectly right.

"I'm really sorry for almost punching you…" I admitted softly, feeling very ashamed of myself. "It's just this jealousy is doing things to me. And then he said you kissed better than me? And you picked at me on that? I just lost it."

A light chuckle floated through the air, making me look up again.

Grant was smirking as if he knew a secret I didn't know.

"You do know that Chris was just joking with you there, right?"

What the hell was he talking about?

"Come oooon. Dare he was totally fucking with you! And besides even _I_ know about all the times he told the public that you are a good kisser!"

I smiled at that, knowing I could always tease him with it. Which I did on many occasions.

"I don't know," I said and dropped my head in one hand.

"He's just so … moody. Not in a bad way, though. But he can flirt all day with me and be totally cool the next day. I just never know where I stand with him."

"Darren. Tell him. I swear. You sound like an old married couple."

I laughed loudly at that and when my laughter died down I could actually see flashes of us in front of me. Chris coming home from another press conference about one of his new movies, me just trying to cook but failing miserably. His hands on my waist, whispering sweet words in my ear. 'Hi honey, glad to be home.'

"Oh god now you're thinking about being married to him. Great. Sorry for that," Grant broke through my inner musings.

"Like I said. I'm pathetic," I stated sounding very sure of that fact.

Standing up I put out my hand.

"Can you accept an apology from a love sick pathetic moron who almost punched you in the face?"

Grant laughed again, the sound of it filling my ears. I really liked the sound of Chris' laugh more.

Stop being so freaking pathetic Darren!

Sighing I shook Grant's hand while he nodded.

"And please don't tell anyone what I just told you. Please," I asked him while looking him straight in the eye.

"You have my word," Grant stated with an serious look and squeezed my hand.

"Alright. Thanks for listening to me like that after…well you know. Thanks. You're a great guy Grant. Really," I said and pulled him into a hug.

"What can I say? The people you work with make you the man you are," Grant said, smiled and opened the door for me.

"Yeah, but some people are good from the beginning," I replied and walked outside, thinking it was about time to get some rest and think this all through.

- tbc-

* * *

><p><span>Next chap will be in Chris' perspective! :)<span>

**AN: That was part III! What did you think of it? Let me know! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN; And part IV! This is from Chris' perspective! Just so you know! Otherwise it will be pretty confusing for you xD**

_What happened last:_

_"___And please don't tell anyone what I just told you. Please," I asked him while looking him straight in the eye.__

_"___You have my word," Grant stated with an serious look and squeezed my hand.__

_"___Alright. Thanks for listening to me like that after…well you know. Thanks. You're a great guy Grant. Really," I said and pulled him into a hug.__

_"___What can I say? The people you work with make you the man you are," Grant said, smiled and opened the door for me.__

_"___Yeah, but some people are good from the beginning," I replied and walked outside, thinking it was about time to get some rest and think this all through.__

* * *

><p><strong>Part IV<strong>

- Chris -

Where the hell did Darren go? I thought we'd go outside together, to get some fresh air. I started to walk because I just assumed he would follow. Apparently I was mistaken because he was nowhere to be found. Thinking of what just happened a little while ago I smiled. I really loved the fact that there were some things happening between Kurt and Blaine which could let their relationship stood on loose ground for a little. It never hurt to have a big fight. Every movie had one right? And besides, it would push Blaine and Kurt their own storyline forward as well. Making lovey-dovey eyes in the background for a couple of episodes in a row was not really what I thought would happen when Ryan told me Blaine would transfer as well. I think Darren needed it as well. He was slightly different around me since a few weeks and I didn't really know why. First I thought it was because he missed his other friends. But when he was with them he was texting me like a maniac, so that probably wasn't it. I've also thought it was because we both thought I would leave Glee for a while, but since that was all out of the way, that couldn't be it either. Come to think about it he sounded pretty upset just now. Why didn't I notice that right away? Not that I could have done anything about it. I mean, I asked him if I could go along with him to get some fresh air, he agreed, but he was nowhere to be found. What was even the last thing he said to me? I couldn't remember. I said something to Grant about kissing, didn't I? Fuck I always let my mouth talk before I spoke. I probably made a fool out myself. Again. Not that it was true. Grant kissed okay, but he seemed a bit reluctant to kiss me, actually. Darren on the other side. Hell, he kissed me like he wanted to do that all day every day. His whole body would turn to be to be just as close to me as possible. No wonder people shipped Klaine that hard. The chemistry was surely there. And Darren was a really great actor. As Kurt, I really believed those love filled eyes which he received from him at every opportunity. Smiling I walked towards my trailer. There was no need for fresh air if I didn't have Darren to talk too. My trailer would be fine. Almost there I suddenly noticed Darren. He was coming out of Grant's trailer which was nothing strange but I don't know. There was just something wrong, I could notice it from here.

"Dare!" I yelled, walking a bit faster to catch up with him.

Darren suddenly froze and looked over his shoulder, not saying anything. Ignoring the flash of hurt it gave me, I smiled.

"I apparently lost you somewhere, I thought you were just behind me," I said to explain him that it wasn't my intention to ditch him or something.

Darren shifted his gaze and stared straight passed me.

"Yeah well you _were_ a bit preoccupied weren't you," he muttered and I could see that his hand was clenched into a fist.

Looking up from his tense fist I tried to figure out what was happening right here.

"I-no? I don't even know. What was I doing?" I asked him, really not knowing what he was talking about.

His lips tightened in a thin line before he let his eyes wonder back to me. Eyes blazing with something I've never seen in them before and therefore couldn't place immediately.

"Nothing special. Just telling Grant how great he is at kissing," he almost spat out.

"Wh-" I started, but Darren's eyes got even darker.

"_And _mentioning that he was way better than me. So yeah I think you were a bit too busy to actually notice me not following you like the lovesick puppies that you're so used to."

What the actual fuck?

"What the _hell_? I really don't know where this is coming from, but please enlighten me what I did wrong. Did I upset you or something? You know I was just joking with Grant, right?" I wondered out loud, feeling a bit torn for not knowing where I stood right now with Darren.

We were always on the same level with everything.

We never argued.

He never talked to me like that.

He never looked at me like that either.

God were we _fighting?_

Darren just huffed and turned his eyes away, already focussed on his own trailer.

"Whatever Chris, I-I see you around."

And with that Darren turned away, walked to his trailer and closed the door behind him with a loud slam.

What the hell just happened? Why where we fighting? What did I do for god's sake? Darren was _never_ like this. Not with others and _certainly_ not with me. He was always happy, cheerful, making everyone smile. This side of him which he just let me see kind of scared me. Not in the way that I was scared of him. No. I was scared that _I _did something which turned bouncing grinning Darren into a bitter sarcastic version of him. Still standing frozen on the spot I decided I should probably talk to him. Talk it out. Make him tell me what I did wrong so I could make it up to him. Walking to his door I decided to wait. He was still angry and maybe I should just wait for him to cool down.

It was really for that reason.

Not for the fact that I actually didn't dare to go there, scared for what I'd find inside.

Then a sudden idea popped in my mind. Maybe it wasn't me. Maybe it was Grant who made him this upset. He just left _his_ trailer after all and he really didn't look good when he stepped out. That was it! I didn't do anything! Something probably happened when I already walked out. Grant was still there then. What the hell did Grant do to make Darren this way? And why the hell wasn't he knocking on his door now to make it up to him? Darren had been nothing but good and sweet and absolutely humble to him since day one. He didn't deserve any of the crap Grant had given him.

Feeling furious and protective of my friend I stalked over to Grant's door. He was not getting away with hurting Darren. He wasn't and I was about to show him some vicious Colfer words.

-tbc-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Only two parts left! Let me know what you think of it!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN; And part V! Still in Chris' perspective! **

_What happened last:_

__Then a sudden idea popped in my mind. Maybe it wasn't me. Maybe it was Grant who made him this upset. He just left his trailer after all and he really didn't look good when he stepped out. That was it! I didn't do anything! Something probably happened when I already walked out. Grant was still there then. What the hell did Grant do to make Darren this way? And why the hell wasn't he knocking on his door now to make it up to him? Darren had been nothing but good and sweet and absolutely humble to him since day one. He didn't deserve any of the crap Grant had given him.__

__Feeling furious and protective of my friend I stalked over to Grant's door. He was not getting away with hurting Darren. He wasn't and I was about to show him some vicious Colfer words. __

_Knocking hard on his door I waited with little patience until he opened it. When he did and saw me, his eyes widened and something flashed in those eyes which I couldn't quite place. See. There was something. There had to be._

* * *

><p><strong>Part V<strong>

"Chris!" he said surprised and smiled tentatively.

I just couldn't act like a polite person, right now, strengthened by my protectiveness over Darren.

"What the hell did you just do?" I asked him and took a step forward so I was in his personal space and grabbed his upper arm with a tight grip.

Grant look at me with worried and confused eyes, wincing because of my grip on his arm.

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked me and the honesty in his voice took me a bit of guard, automatically making me loose my grip.

But he was an actor. So he could be just acting this.

I rolled my eyes, trying to show my annoyance with his playing dumb.

"Darren. He just walked out of here as if you punched him or told him nobody loves Disney or something!" I said harshly and gave him a scrutinizing glare.

"_I_ punched _him_?" Grant asked, laughing without humor.

When he saw I didn't really laugh with him he just sighed.

"Come in then," he said and hold the door open for me, stepping aside.

Confusion flew through me, but hey, he probably was going to explain what the hell happened, so I should just follow him. I let his arm go and looked up at him. Was this a trick? Stepping in warily I looked around, not really knowing what to do suddenly. This whole situation was weird. This morning I shoot a scene with him in which we kissed and now I felt like I could punch him, not even knowing why.

Fiddling my hands in front of my stomach I tried to find the words to say. It really was a spur of the moment thing to come here. I should have prepared something. At least a sentence next to the 'What the hell did you do'.

"You can sit if you want to," Grant said and made eye contact with me, while grabbing me a can of diet coke.

Damn him and his good manners. How could I get mad at him if he just gives me a diet coke?

"Thanks," I muttered and accepted the can before I took a seat on the couch.

"So you saw Darren?" Grant asked and sat down next to me, opening his can of dr Pepper.

I nodded and took a sip of my coke which I just opened.

"Did he talk to you?" Grant asked me, looking at me sideways with an almost pitying look.

Where the hell did he pity me for?

I frowned at him. Ofcourse he talked to me. Why wouldn't he?

"Eh yes? Why wouldn't he?" I asked him, not getting the point here.

"What did he say to you?" he asked me, completely ignoring my question.

Swirling the coke in my can I try to remember the whole conversation. It was a bit of a weird conversation actually. Fragments of it came back to me which I told Grant.

"I said sorry for loosing him on my way out," I said, remembering that part when he first ignored my presence.

Grant nodded and made a gesture to me to follow through.

"He said he thought I was too busy to notice him. And I mean, I didn't even know what he was talking about, so I asked him. And then he said I was to busy talking to you about our scene," I said and decided to let the 'kiss' part out.

"The scene or the kiss?" Grant asked and raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

Damn him and his mentalist ways.

I glanced at him and instead of finding him smirking I found him almost intrigued by the story, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

"The kiss. He said something about me mentioning that you were a better kisser than him. God, I was just joking. As if anyone is a better kisser than him. Moron. He fucking _knows_ he's a good kisser," I said, feeling frustrated by the way that Darren had just acted,

Wait. I was here to get angry at Grant. Not to get angry with Darren! Furrowing my eyebrows and shooting Grant an annoyed look I downed another sip of coke.

"Can you please stop looking so angry at me?" Grant suddenly asked. "I really didn't do a thing. I didn't," he said, putting emphasis on the 'I'.

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"So it's my fault now?" I asked him irritated, feeling nervous about the fact that apparently Darren and I _were _fighting and I didn't even know why.

Grant just looked at his drink and didn't meet my eyes.

"Did Darren told you?" I asked him, shuffling closer to him, curious and dreadful for his answer.

"Chris-" he started, but I ignored him.

"Please, Grant. Please, tell me. Darren is my best friend! And apparently he's furious with me. I don't even know why and it's fucking killing me! Please tell me, you've gotta help me here man!" I begged him, ignoring the pathetic sound my voice now had.

"I really can't, I made a promise," he replied but I could hear his voice wavering.

I almost had him confess.

"Come on Grant. I've always been here for you. Didn't I do everything to make you feel more at home here? To protect you against the crazy Klainers who made you death-threats?" I asked him, staring in his eyes deeply.

"I-I…" he stuttered, eyes darting between me and the door, probably afraid that Darren was going to walk in any moment now.

I put my hand on his knee and squeezed softly.

That did it.

"You hurt him with what you said," he confessed, eyes deliberately not meeting mine.

"About kissing you?" I wondered out loud.

"Yeah," he just said, voice soft.

I didn't understand it. How many times did people ask me about Darren's kissing ability and did I say he was very good at it? Besides, it was a joke!

"Why the hell would that even matter to him? I mean a guy is probably proud or something, but hey I'm just another guy. Not a girl from who he wants some proper feedb-" I starting babbling, but Grant's unsteady voice broke through my little rant, making me speechless beyond words with seven simple words.

"Because he is in love with you."

- tbc -

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Only one part left! The last part will be in Darren's perspective again! Because I can write that better xD At least I think so! xD<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: And the last part! And this is from Darren's perspective :) Enjoy!**

_What happened last:_

_"___Why the hell would that even matter to him? I mean a guy is probably proud or something, but hey I'm just another guy. Not a girl from who he wants some proper feedb-" I starting babbling, but Grant's unsteady voice broke through my little rant, making me speechless beyond words with seven simple words.__

_"___Because he is in love with you."__

* * *

><p><strong>Part VI<strong>

– **Darren –**

There was a knock on my door, but I decided to ignore it. I was writing down some lyrics while strumming on my guitar, harder than I was supposed to. I would probably pop a string if I went on like this. The knocking continued and I groaned.

"Who is it?" I yelled, to lazy to get up.

"It's me, Dare," Chris said through the door.

Feeling my hands freeze in their way to the strings I looked up even though I couldn't see him yet.

Why the hell was he here?

"I'm busy," I said hard enough to let him now I really wasn't in the mood to see him.

For god's sake, was he so oblivious? I just walked out on him a couple of hours ago. Why didn't he just take no for an answer?

It was quiet for a moment, making me think he actually left.

Bastard, he gave up with no fight at all!

Guess he didn't care as much for me as I hoped then does he…

"Dare, please," I heard his voice now ask, not hard, not steady, but I heard it anyway.

And how could I ignore such a soft plead from the guy I was still very much in love with?

Putting my guitar aside I stood up and walked over to my door, taking a deep breath before I opened it.

I should have taken some more deep breaths. Or I shouldn't have opened the door. Because I certainly wasn't prepared for the sight in front of me.

I knew it was Chris, I did. But no one told me it would be Chris who looked like he was scared, his eyes teary and his body rigid.

"Chris?" I asked tentatively, searching his posture for any other signs of distress.

He lowered his eyes and worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

How can someone look so beautiful with those ugly emotions on it's face?

"What's wrong?" I asked him, my anger completely forgotten now I saw his broken form in front of me.

"Grant told me," he finally said, eyes looking up at me and staring deep into mine, breaking my walls open and finding every secret and emotion I ever hid from him.

"He told you what?" I snapped, trying to act like I didn't know what he was talking about.

_Oh fucking god, Grant told him. He knew. He fucking knew. And he looked like someone died. Fuck he hated me. He hated me and wanted me out of his life. _

"Everything," Chris just said and I felt his eyes searching even deeper, making me feel naked and bare like never before.

My defensive mode went on automatically.

"I don't know what you're talking about. And I'm really busy, so if you don't mind," I said and started to close the door, ignoring the rapidly beating of my heart.

"Don't," Chris said harshly now, voice not the broken tone I expected.

"Don't what?" I asked him.

"Don't do this. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Don't you fucking dare to tell me that Grant is lying to me, because he's not and we both know it!" Chris said and I could see his jaw setting even more.

He really was furious with me about it then. The stinging pain in my chest made me close my eyes, trying to hide myself from every harsh word and bad emotions from his face.

"I'm sorry," I said softly, still not daring to open my eyes, letting one hand go through my hair. "I understand if you-" I started but couldn't finish the sentence. If you do what?

Never want to see me again?

Hate me now?

Can't stand to have me in your life anymore?

"You're sorry?" Chris asked, voice filled with disbelief and misunderstanding.

I did open my eyes now, trying to find out what _he_ was meaning.

"Look Chris. I get it if you're angry. Or… disgusted or something. I don't know, but can you please just…I can't." I said, knowing damn well that my words didn't make any sense, but not really knowing how I should say it otherwise.

Chris his mouth was open in surprise and his eyes startled me with how they changed color constantly.

"Why the hell would I be angry or disgusted?" he asked and took a step forward, hand reaching out to me.

I immediately backed away.

No. He couldn't do this. He couldn't give me false hope and leave afterwards. He would break my hart. Fuck he would break my spirit.

As if his hand burned he snatched it away, now staring me down with frustration and pent up emotions.

Then he huffed and shook his head slightly with closed eyes, murmuring something under his breath.

Before I could ask him what he said he already looked up again, finger pointing out at me.

"Darren, you idiot. Why would you think things like that? No, let me speak!"he said when I opened my mouth, making me close it immediately. "Do you have_any _idea how hard these past few months have been? You've been around me_constantly. _You smile and laugh every fucking day. You make stupid songs about everything and they even sound good! You look like _this _every single minute of every single day. You look at me like the sun comes up just for me when I'm Kurt and I can't stand it!" he said, hands flailing in the air.

Right now I really just wished he would have left. I got that he didn't want me that way but to tell me so bluntly and harsh? It fucking _hurt_.

"I can't stand it. My mind was constantly asking me why can he look at me like that when I'm Kurt and not when I'm just Chris? Why does he distances himself from me when I'm getting close to him. Is he afraid of me? Does he think I'm gonna fall in love with him when he is _that_ near?" Chris said now, taking me of guard with his words.

What did he mean?

"Because it;s really too late to be afraid of that."Chris now said, stepping into my trailer and closing the door behind me.

I couldn't say anything, my brain was still trying to catch up with his words.

"It already happened."

His now stormy grey eyes looked deep into mine, trying to tell me the same thing his lips just said.

I just couldn't believe it.

"You-you're in love with me?" I asked him, hearing the strain in my voice.

Chris smiled and nodded, stepping towards me.

"Yes, you idiot! How can I not?"

I could actually think of a million reasons why he shouldn't or couldn't be in love with me, but thankfully my brain decided to not spill all those reasons out. I finally had Chris where I wanted him so I really shouldn't scare him away right now.

"Me too," I just uttered and enveloped him in my arms, crushing him in it, trying to make my mind believe that this was _real_. That he was here. In my arms. Feeling the same things for me as I did for him.

"I know," Chris said and smiled in my neck, arms tightening around me as well. "Fuck I thought I was fighting with you, but I didn't know why!"

I felt shame run through me in rapid speed.

"I'm sorry. I just. I was really jealous I think."

Chris loosened his arms to back away a little to look at me, eyes trailing the skin of my underarm, making goosebumps rise there.

"Whatever for? I _was _joking about Grant being a better kisser. You know that right?" he asked me.

I just shrugged.

"Because he's not," Chris assured me. "You really are an amazing kisser," he said and smirked.

"Am I now?" I said, feeling the happiness and _love_ bubbling in my stomach.

"Hm. Actually, I kinda forgot." Chris replied, fingers stroking my jawline now.

"Oh no! We can't have that, now can we?" I asked faking shock and let my eyes travel to his lips.

"No we can not," Chris murmured and with that I pressed our lips together.

And this was real. This wasn't scripted. No one would break us up with a yelled 'Cut'. His fingers curled in my hair, pressing my head even closer and biting my lower lip. Granting him entrance and feeling him kiss me like this made all my insecurities and doubts flow away. This was just us. Darren and Chris, being in love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that was it! I hope you all enjoyed it! And you'll see another prompt from me soon enough ;)<strong>


End file.
